The St Andrew's Sisters
by Lady Aura
Summary: The Governor of St. Andrew’s Island has always been lenient on the pirates that regularly use his port. But what happens when one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean steals his daughters away? (7-3: Updated! Finally!)
1. Prologue

The St. Andrew's Sisters  
  
Summary - The Governor of St. Andrew's Island has always been  
lenient on the pirates that regularly use his port. But what  
happens when one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean steals  
his daughters away? Set about 20 years after the movie.  
  
A/N - This is in no way my first fic - maybe my 15th - but it's the  
first I've ever posted. So be nice, okay? And yeah, there is no  
mention of anything PotC in this chapter at all. Bear with me, it's  
there.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel,  
Ragetti, or any of the characters, ideas or situations you recognize  
from the movie. (Not even the monkey.) Disney owns them. I do,  
however, own Tiger, Carol, Gina, Mary, Governor White, Lord Adamson  
and any other extraneous characters, settings or items that were NOT  
in the movie, as well as the plot. (I think that covers all the  
bases, yes?) So don't sue me - because you'll loose, bizitch.  
  
Prologue  
  
Caroline stood on an outcropping of rocks overlooking her home village, St. Andrew's. The port was the only one on the whole island, a tiny little chunk of rock somewhere in the Caribbean. The point she was standing on was one of two spits of land that jutted out into the ocean, creating a very deep but narrow opening that was barely large enough for two ships to pass abreast.  
  
The girl sighed as she tucked a stray chocolate-colored curl behind her ear. She could just barely pick out her home from here - the governor's mansion. She mused over that for a moment, depressed to realize that this was the farthest away from it she had ever been in all her seventeen years of life, having never been allowed out of the town, much less off the island.  
  
St. Andrews' Island was small, out of the way, and practically unknown. Caroline looked over at the harbor, where only three ships lay moored. One, a small, white-sailed merchant vessel, flew a French flag. The other two were flying no flag. At any other port a flagless ship would be a rare oddity; here it was perfectly normal. Although no one ever spoke it, everyone on the island knew that pirates of all kinds were welcome at the harbor, so long as they did not harm the city or its inhabitants. Governor White, Caroline's father, had a soft spot for sea rogues, and their trade helped to keep the people fed and happy. Caroline couldn't remember seeing an English ship in the harbor for at least two years. Their own countrymen acted as if they didn't exist.  
  
Caroline turned her face to the sea, feeling the wind's affects on her hair and dress, and watched the seagulls wistfully. To be free to fly, instead of chained to this cursed little island... She lifted her arms up and threw her head back, eyes closed. For a moment it almost felt as if ... but no, her feet were still on the ground. They always would be. She opened her eyes, turned back towards the port - and stopped cold.  
  
She was being watched.  
  
----------------- -------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Wai, a cliffhanger! *sticks out tongue* I'm so proud of me. Well, what are you doing, just staring at me like that? I've got the next chapter ready to go, but I refuse to post until I get at least one review! So click that little button and review right now! 


	2. Chapter 1 Tiger

Disclaimer - Same as the last chapter. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
A/N - Sorry, that last chapter must have been a little hard to read. I'll try to get the formatting right in this one. And I know I said that I wasn't going to post before I got a review - oh well, I lied.  
  
Chapter One - Tiger  
  
Tiger Carter growled at the insistent clanging of the Black Pearl's shipboard bell. Why right now? he thought to himself as he strode through the streets of St. Andrew's. We weren't supposed to sail until high tide tomorrow. I should have found out who she was, at least... His mind wandered back to a few minutes before the bell had begun to chime. The town had felt stuffy, and his Captain had been visiting the governor without him. Though Tiger loved to be with Governor White, who was like an uncle to him, ever since he had turned fifteen he had not been allowed to visit him in his own home. The servants spoke of the governor's daughters, three young beauties who were jealously guarded from men. He didn't know if this was true, but in any case, he had wandered out onto the spit seeking solitude.  
  
On the spit opposite had been a girl, a bit younger than he, dressed in a simple dress made from expensive material. She was facing the ocean, her arms out, hair and dress fluttering behind her, like she was about to jump out into the sea like a fish. At first he had thought her to be a vision, with the setting sun warming her coloring to an almost unnatural glow. When she turned to face him, his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her dark brown curls framed green eyes, pale skin, and perfect features. She stared across the water at him, obviously surprised. A closer look told him that she was a noble lady, most likely a passenger sailing with the French merchant ship Jeanette. He had bowed courteously, trying to distance himself from her beauty. He would probably never see her again, anyway. Besides.a French girl? Nah.  
  
To his surprise, the girl curtsied back. Perhaps she didn't realize that he was a pirate, the scum of the waves? They had stared at each other for a long moment before the Pearl's bell began to ring. He knew better than to ignore that - it meant that they would be leaving within the next ten minutes. Girl or no girl, he would not be left behind.  
  
Tiger hailed his fellow crew members, Pintel and Ragetti, as he approached the dock. They carried a barrel between them - rum, no doubt.  
  
"Oy, you two. Why the swift sailin'?"  
  
"Heard word that an English inspector is on 'is way. Don't want ta get ol' Whiteface in trouble, do we?" Pintel replied as the two of them shimmied up the gangplank. Tiger shook his head and followed. Those two - they were always together. Rumors ran rampant about them. They were the sneakiest, nastiest, dirtiest, most motley members of the Black Pearl's crew; one had lost an eye, the other had a bullet lodged in his chest. They were also two of the strongest, most humorous, and most loyal people Tiger had ever met. They had always been that way, ever since Tiger could remember. And Tiger had been on the Pearl for twelve years.  
  
"Well, Tomcat. Did you enjoy your little rest on land?"  
  
Tiger grinned and spoke to his captain, mentor and adopted father without turning.  
  
"'Course, Jack. But I didn't get to see Whitey this time. Why won't you let me visit the old geezer in his own home?"  
  
"Because White wants to keep his girls close to home. His boycrazed daughters would run away with any dashing young pirate they chanced to meet." Captain Jack Sparrow grinned, showing off his four metal-capped teeth. Tiger chuckled as Jack began bellowing orders to the crew. Within minutes they were underway.  
  
As they passed out of the harbor, Tiger glanced over the side. She was still there. He jumped up to the rail with all the grace of his namesake and leaned out towards her, one hand gripping the rigging for support. She met his eyes, he tipped his hat. They watched each other until they had passed from each other's sight.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. *ducks flying fruit* The love story is SUPPOSED to be a little Mary-Sue-y. Sorry, but both Carol and Tiger are hopeless romantics, okay? It fits. Trust me, the non-romantic part will not be sappy. I have a really good plot, all ready to go. If only I could write it! Review!! 


	3. Chapter 2 Lord Adamson

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
Chapter Two - Lord Adamson  
  
The next afternoon Caroline and her sister Georgina were returning from market. As they entered their home, giggling and laughing, they heard an excited "shush!!" Looking around, Caroline spotted their middle sister, Mary, with her ear pressed to their father's study door. She beckoned to them urgently, her flaming red curls bobbing excitedly. Caroline hurried over, and after a moment, the more straight-laced Gina gave in and joined them.  
  
"But, Lord Adamson -"  
  
"Governor White, I am only doing my duty. You are being far too lenient on the riffraff that sail into this port; if you do not wish them to sack your town and steal your women you would be wise to heed me." At this all three sisters looked at each other. What the heck was this crazy stranger talking about? The idea of a pirate raiding their port was so absurd the girls couldn't even fathom it.  
  
"Lord Adamson, we have never had a piracy problem! You know very well that - "  
  
"May I remind you, Governor, that dealing with pirates constitutes treason?"  
  
Silence. Footsteps approached the door, and the three girls hastily backed away from it.  
  
"Think of your daughters, Governor White. What would you do if anything were to happen to them?"  
  
The door opened, and a stern-looking man dressed in the garb of an English statesman strode out. He nodded curtly to the girls as he left.  
  
Mary pulled a face at his back. Carol giggled, and Gina sighed.  
  
"Come on, you silly little girls. We had best see what we can do for Father, poor dear." Gina knocked softly on her father's door, paused, then entered. Her sisters, embarrassed, followed.  
  
AN - Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. But it's very important, so I couldn't leave it out, and it makes no sense to put it with the last chapter or the next. Oh, and I have a question for all you reviewers. Is my writing too choppy? Please respond! (i.e., review!) 


	4. Chapter 3 Attack of the Bluehawk

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
Chapter Three - Attack of the Bluehawk  
  
A few weeks later, Caroline and her sisters were sitting down to lunch with their father when Carol remembered a question she had been meaning to ask for some time now.  
  
"Father?" Her father stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. Carol stifled a grin.  
  
"Yes, Carol?"  
  
"The ship that was here a few weeks ago, the one with the black sails. What was she called?" Carol asked, avoiding her sister's confused looks.  
  
"That's the Black Pearl. Beautiful, isn't she? The fastest ship in the Caribbean."  
  
"Yes...she was lovely. When do you think she will return?"  
  
"Oh, Captain Sparrow and his crew should be dropping in any day now. They'll stop here to trade their goods for money to spend in Tortuga." Governor White gave his daughter a suspicious look. She had such a dreamy smile on her face... "Why do you ask?" he asked. She colored slightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing. She was just a pretty ship."  
  
Gina and Mary traded glances. Perhaps their father was fooled by that, but they knew Carol far too well to buy it. When you live with two sisters, each within three years of both the others, and hardly see anyone else your own age, you really get to know each other. Carol noticed their looks and hastily changed the subject.  
  
"Why do you never let us meet your pirate friends, Daddy? You always send us out or hide us away when they come to visit you."  
  
"Frankly, Father, I've wondered that myself." Gina commented as she refilled her father's wine glass. White cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem...well...they are fine people, but I don't think it would be...good...for you to associate with them. They might give you...notions."  
  
Gina looked down her nose at him. "Really, Father, we're not little children anymore. We're hardly given to notions." Mary giggled. Gina glared at her. "Well, perhaps Mary is."  
  
"Shush, sister!" Mary scolded good-naturedly.  
  
Suddenly, a loud BOOM reverberated throughout the house.  
  
"What in the name of -"  
  
A black man clad in servant's clothes raced into the room and skidded into the room. He bowed hurriedly.  
  
"Pirates, sir! They's attackin' from de bay!"  
  
"What?" White exclaimed, standing up quickly and upsetting his wine glass.  
  
"Pirates, Joseph?!" Mary squeaked. Carol just stared in shock.  
  
"What pirate would DARE attack - " Gina whispered.  
  
"Girls, get into the servant's kitchen. If you hear any sign that they are in this house, you get out through the back way. But don't move until then, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Father." All three girls bolted as one. White squared his shoulders and strode out the door, Joseph right behind him. When they got to the top of St. Andrew's fortress they were greeted by his Commander, Captain Jones.  
  
"It's definitely pirates sir, but not any ship I've ever seen before." He handed White a collapsible brass spyglass. White extended it and took a good look at the bay.  
  
The ship in the harbor was a large one, well-kept, with faded gilt on the trim and tall cornflower-blue sails. Two rows of guns flashed dangerously at the harbor - the ship probably had about sixty guns. Most striking, however, were the pirate colors fluttering proudly in the wind. No pirate ship ever flew their flag in this port...but then, no pirate ship would ever dare to attack this port, either, White thought, the irony of the situation not escaping him. He took a closer look at the flag. It was black, with the white silhouette of a soaring bird of prey outlined in blue.  
  
"The Bluehawk..." he breathed, recognizing it immediately. "Of course you wouldn't recognize her. She hasn't come within miles of here for some fifteen years." He collapsed the spyglass with a snap and handed it back to his captain.  
  
"So, Bonny Will Turner has returned at last. What in God's name does he think he's doing?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
AN - WAAAAAIIII!!!!!! I got reviews! I got reviews!! *does a happy dance* I love you ALL!!  
  
Amber3: I'm sorry about the length of the chapters. I divide them where it fits, and sometimes a scene just isn't very long. But the next one will be longer, I promise! And yeah, I know I have a lot of dialogue. I guess that's just the way I see it. I think I read too much. ~.~'  
  
u-ne-korn: Glad you liked it! And I couldn't wait till I got a review, as you can see. Besides, I figured no one would review if I just left it at the Prologue.  
  
LL: *sticks tongue out* You're my mom, you don't count.  
  
E~chan: Yay!! Finally, someone from my hometown! At least you kept YOUR promise. My boyfriend stayed home sick today and HE didn't read it. *bleh*  
  
I expect to hear from EVERYONE who reads this! That includes all you who don't have a ff.net pen name! Review RIGHT NOW!!! (Please?) 


	5. Chapter 4 Bonny Will Turner

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
AN: Muwahahaha!! No one has guessed my plot twist yet! *evil evil laugh* *Suddenly panics* Oh, but if anyone guesses the plot twist, put it in an anonymous review so I can delete it! I don't want you to spoil it for everyone else!  
  
Yay, Will shows up in this chapter!!  
  
Chapter 4 - Bonny Will Turner  
  
"Here, dearies, put these on." Sarai placed well-worn maid's dresses into the girls' hands. "No sense in paradin' your rank at a time like dis." Caroline nodded to show that she understood, taking the dark blue dress from Sarai's withered hands. Mary looked delighted to be roleplaying and snatched the lightest of the three, a faded green cotton with only one petticoat. Gina, however, raised a skeptical eyebrow. Sarai, a stern, grandmotherly woman who had helped to raise them, gave her a look. Gina sighed and complied, if reluctantly, hurriedly shucking off her usual green velvet for the looser, simpler maroon dress. Simpler, perhaps, but of course still the flounciest of the dresses, with bits of lace at the collar and cuffs and far too many petticoats. It was also in the best condition; the maid who had previously worn it had discarded it for a dress that was easier to work in.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Sarai's eyes narrowed and she stepped in front of the girls, prepared to defend all borders.  
  
"Who be dere?"  
  
"'Tis Joseph, ma'am." Sarai relaxed.  
  
"Well, you can't come in, m'dears is changin'. What tis it you want?"  
  
"Oh, nothin', ma'am. Just thought you'd like ta know that the Guv'na recognized de ship in de bay. 'Tis de Bluehawk, Sarai, 'tis Will Turner!"  
  
Mary squeaked. (She was prone to squeaking.)  
  
"Bonny Will Turner?!"  
  
"Aye, Miz Mary. He hasn't been here since 'fore you mamma died. But he'n de Guv'na wuz always on friendly terms - "  
  
Mary wasn't listening.  
  
"Will Turner is in the harbor..." she sighed, her emerald eyes shining. "Will Turner ... the most handsome, dashing pirate on the high seas." Mary continued to babble, her fingers making a mess of the complicated ties at the back of the dress. "They say he's so charming he can talk fish into jumping on the deck and begging to be eaten. He waltzed into the Moroccan treasury and back out, covered in jewels, and no one was the wiser!"  
  
"Mary, you've been listening to the old sea dogs at the tavern again, haven't you? Shame on you for believing in such fairy tales!" Gina scolded, fixing her hair, which was done in a intricate but sturdy knot at the back of her head. Carol went to help Mary with her ties.  
  
"Besides, he's probably old enough to be your father if he was pirating before Mama died." Carol stated with an ironic smile. Mary snorted, tying her flaming red hair back with a green ribbon.  
  
"Oh, pish! Father was - ouch, Carol, not so tight! - twice Mama's age when they married. They still loved each other, right?"  
  
Screams and gunshots rang through the house. Carol hurriedly finished tying Mary's stays just as Joseph burst in.  
  
"Lawd 'ave mercy, they's in de house!" he breathed as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Sarai, calm as ever, handed him the largest butcher's knife, keeping a woodchopping ax for herself. Both servants placed themselves between the girls and the door.  
  
"Run, dearies." Sarai whispered as the din came closer. Mary and Gina froze, but Carol grabbed their hands and dragged them out the servant's entrance. They began running, full tilt, through the gardens at the back of the house.  
  
Carol took in the scene around her with a mix of awe and dread. Gunshots were lighting up the sky, several palm trees were aflame, people shouting and running about willy-nilly down in the town below. Suddenly the situation became very real to her. These were not some romanticized sailors-cum-bandits, the way Mary always made them out to be, they were desperate, unprincipled men on the wrong side of the law. They were destroying the only home she had ever known. And she knew that she would have to take charge, because Mary was likely to believe they had honor, and Gina would either be stuck-up and get herself in trouble or break down and cry and be useless. No one would ever guess that I'm the youngest, Carol thought in a moment of exasperation.  
  
Are my sisters following me?  
  
Carol glanced behind to make sure her sisters were still coming. They were, and they looked just as scared as she. Not looking where she was going, Carol crashed into something.  
  
Or, rather, someone.  
  
"And just where are you running too, little missie?" The voice was soft, cultured, and deep. She felt a brawny arm wrap tightly around her waist.  
  
Shocked, Carol looked up at the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had long, curly brown hair, deep honey brown eyes, a well-defined jaw line and a sensual mouth framed by a small mustache and goatee. Captivated, she stared for a few seconds before she realized who he must be. She immediately began to struggle, but he held her easily. Presently his other hand was aiming a flintlock pistol at her head.  
  
"Stop struggling, sweet. And your sisters had better not move, or you will die." He said quietly, almost lovingly. Out of the corner of her eye, Carol saw Mary and Gina stop dead. Both looked horrified. Very shortly they were surrounded by men - pirates, no doubt.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Gina asked, a quiver in her usually firm voice. "We're naught but serving girls."  
  
The man laughed. "Aye, that's what you'd have me believe. But your elders forgot that I knew your mother. And you, my dear," he continued, his eyes softening a bit, "are the spitting image of Elizabeth Swan. Same hair...same eyes...even named for her. Gina, isn't it? Georgina Elizabeth White?" Gina went pale. So much for pretending to be a servant.  
  
"Please, sir ..." Mary said breathlessly, "Who are you?" She was obviously starstruck. Carol mentally rolled her eyes. Trust Mary to become silly at a time like this. "I? Lass, I'm Will Turner." He bowed slightly, the pistol back at his side. "You'd be the redhead, Mary Willhemina, yes?"  
  
"He knows my name..." Mary whispered, dumbstruck. "Will Turner knows my name!"  
  
The pirates all around gave a hearty chuckle at that. Will looked down at Carol, holding her at arm's length so he could see her, taking in her deep brown hair and eyes just as green as Mary's.  
  
"So then, you'd be Caroline. Lass, I left here before you were born, so I'm afraid I don't remember you. What is your second name?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Carol asked, staring up at him. Was it her imagination, or was there some unneeded emotion in those eyes?  
  
"Call it curiosity."  
  
Carol kept staring at him, searching those eyes. It wasn't her imagination. He was nervous under her gaze. Why?  
  
"Jacklyn. Spelled with a 'ck', not a 'qu'." For some strange reason, a smile spread over his face. But the emotion was still there. What...  
  
"Ah. Well, Caroline Jacklyn, you and your lovely sisters will be joining me aboard the Bluehawk for a little voyage to England. Step lively, now." And, with his pistol aimed at her once more, he and his crew began marching them towards the harbor. It was only after she was no longer looking at him that she pinpointed that hidden emotion.  
  
Fear.  
  
Fear of what?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
AN2: Wai!! Thanks for all my reviews!!  
  
GypsySwordGodess: If I had more TIME, I would certainly post more! But as it is I'm so busy with school, this story, and our HP webgroup that I barely have time to sleep! ...And no, Will really is the Will we know and love (ie, Orlando Bloom). He's 42 in this story - but no less attractive!  
  
Cat: Yay! You liked it! Tell me, since you're the only one who's read my rough draft, do you like this better? And you had better get your fics up soon!  
  
Bobby: *growls* My boyfriend gives my most negative review to date. Figures. But I'm glad you liked it. Now, get that freakin' English paper done!  
  
u-ne-korn: You are just going to have to wait and find out!  
  
SEE? THESE people reviewed! YOU should too!! 


	6. Chapter 5 Push Came to Shove

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
AN: Sorry this one took so long, guys. My muse decided to go smoke pot and right now I'm feeling a bit too lethargic to be able to update properly. But it's a long weekend and my parents are out of town, so maybe I'll update once or twice before Monday.  
  
Chapter 5 - Push Came to Shove  
  
Tiger couldn't sit still. He was bouncing around the ship like a caffeinated chipmunk. Every so often he would climb up to the rigging and stare out to sea.  
  
"Whoa, there, Tommy-me-lad. Who lit the fire under yer arse?"  
  
"Don't know, Jack. Just wanna see the Gov'ner, I guess. Didn't get to see him last time..."  
  
Jack watched his protégé with interest. There was something more, he could tell. He knew that look. Tiger had done some work on his appearance, as well - he had gone a little crazy with his usual henna hair streaks, making the red stand out sharply against his natural dark brown, not to mention he had COMBED it. He had also added a little of his Captain's kohl to rim his eyes; not to the extent Jack used, of course. Jack racked his brain for a solution - then remembered seeing Carol watching the ship as they left St. Andrew's. Ah.  
  
"Wouldn't have anything to do with that lass ye were starin' at as we left last time, would it?"  
  
Tiger avoided his gaze.  
  
"Her? I bet she didn't even live on the island. She looked French to me."  
  
Jack laughed at the irony.  
  
"Oh, Tomcat, d'ya not know? That girl you were eyeballn' was Governor White's youngest daughter."  
  
Tiger stared. Jack met his yellow eyes with his own dark, khol-lined orbs. He was enjoying this. "A girl who is kept away from pirates of all kinds. Including yourself. Savvy?"  
  
Tiger jumped up to the railing, his long, reddish brown hair streaming out behind him. "How long till we reach St. Andrew's?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Before tomorrow. We should sight it any minute." She's got him hooked, he thought. No wonder the Governor hides them away.  
  
"Ahoy!" came the call from the crow's nest. "Port St. Andrew's, a point to starboard!"  
  
"Point t' starboard." Jack said to his navigator, who was holding the wheel. The bald Vietnamese man nodded and complied, a compass (that actually points north) in his hand. "I'll take her once we enter the port."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"Oy!" the lookout cried. "Smoke from the harbor!"  
  
"What?!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his spyglass from its place at his side and inspecting the port.  
  
"It's burning..."  
  
* * *  
  
Caroline was about to go crazy.  
  
Mary was bouncing excitedly about the cabin, and Gina was flopped face down on the bed, sobbing. Honestly, her sisters could be so flippant sometimes. Captain Turner had barely threatened them, and had in no way been rough with them. Crying wasn't doing any good - and Mary, smitten as she was, was going to be absolutely useless.  
  
There was a tentative knock on the door. Mary sat down on the bed with a thump, staring at it. Gina hurriedly sat up and wiped her eyes as the door opened. It was the captain.  
  
"Yes?" Carol asked warily. He gave them a nervous smile and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I think that...no. I hope...no, not that either." Frustrated, he blew a stray strand of hair away from his face. Carol hid a smile. When he wasn't surrounded by his crew, he exuded a quaint, boyish charm that was really quite endearing. He took a deep breath and began again.  
  
"Look. It wasn't my choice to steal you girls away from your home. Usually I don't go in for that sort of thing. Please accept my assurances that no one from your hometown was done any lasting personal damage, at least to my knowledge." He looked at them hopefully. Gina, surprisingly, was the first to register what he had said and nod.  
  
"But if it wasn't your choice - " Mary began. The Captain cut her off.  
  
"It's better if you don't know. All I can say is...well...push came to shove. And now it's done with. We're in the middle of the ocean now, and you three have no place to go and no way to get there if you did. So, I'm going to allow you the run of the ship. However, I would advise you to stay in this cabin as much as possible. Don't get in the crew's way. They're not my usual lighthearted laddies, and I don't really know..." and he weighed his words carefully, "...what to expect from them. All right?" Not waiting for a response, he bowed quickly and was gone, closing the door behind him.  
  
Carol and Gina stared at each other. (Mary was too busy staring at the spot the dashing Captain had recently occupied.)  
  
"Food for thought, isn't it?" Gina asked pensively, her knees drawn up to her chest and her maroon skirts flowing about her. She laid her head on her knees, deep in thought, her golden brown hair finally falling out of its usual updo.  
  
Carol was staring blankly at the wall, also thinking. She frowned.  
  
"I don't like it. Something smells fishy around here."  
  
Mary snorted at them. "We're in the middle of the ocean, dungbrain. Of course it smells fishy!" Giggling, she dodged her sister's slap and darted out the door.  
  
--------- ------------------ ---------------  
  
AN: Yay! I have more reviews! *counts reviews* Hey, this chapter was up for twice as long and I only got 3 reviews? That's not cool!! I want 20 reviews!!! Saavy?!  
  
Tazz: Ya finally got a pen name! I can't wait until you upload something! And yes, my notebook version was a lot crappier than this one.  
  
u-ne-korn: My most faithful reviewer! *big hug* You'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
Urebriviel: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Is there any part of my writing I can improve? Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
  
******  
  
(FF.net decided to enforce the "no separate author's notes" rule. This used to be a separate chapter, but I had to stick it in here.)  
  
Hey, guys.  
  
Look, I recently went back and decided that my story stinks. (It does!) It doesn't have enough description, and there are a ton of little details I could add to make it better. My inspiration was ErinRua's 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The African Star' which I recommend everyone read, because it's excellent.  
  
So I went back and added some stuff to all of my chapters. For some it was just a sentence, for others I added whole paragraphs. (I also changed Ch. 5's title.) I tried to make sure my readers had enough details to be able to picture what the sisters and Tiger look like and what they are wearing, what the Bluehawk looks like, how the servants interact, etc.  
  
I will probably make revisions like this every five chapters or so. I just can't stand reading my old writing, it sounds so weird. You can usually tell how old one of my notebooks is by the number of scratched out and added words.  
  
So, everyone needs to read and review! Do you like the changes? Do you even notice them? Tell me!  
  
Your faithful author,  
  
~Aura-chan 


	7. Chapter 6 Prisoner

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
AN: Well, I did it! I managed to get another chapter up before the weekend was over! *scattered applause* Things are going to be going a bit slower from here on out because I have to keep writing the rough in my notebook first. I'm almost to the end of everything I've written!  
  
Chapter 6 - Prisoner  
  
Jack stared solemnly out to the sea, not believing his ears.  
  
"So. That's the way of it, is it?" he said quietly.  
  
"Dammit!" Tiger swore, smacking his fist into the flat stone wall of the fort. Jack's face echoed his sentiments.  
  
"WHAT goes ON in that whelp's HEAD?" Jack asked the sky. "Disappears into the Indian Ocean for ten years, doesn't write, no word if he's even ALIVE, and then comes back and steals Elizabeth's daughters!"  
  
The governor was sitting, dazed, on the floor, leaning against the battlements. His powdered wig was askew, revealing a shock of grey- streaked black hair. Jack felt sorry for the poor man. He really wasn't that old, barely sixty, but his worry had added many years to his face, and the wig didn't help in the least. Jack never understood wigs anyway.  
  
"What possible reason could Will have for taking my three daughters with him? He didn't touch my treasury or any other building besides the fort, and even that was just a diversion. He didn't even leave a ransom note..." The man let out a dry sob. "I always liked Will, and he seemed to like me. Why would he take them away?"  
  
Jack suddenly stood up straight.  
  
"I can think of a reason." He made for the exit, calling to Tiger over his shoulder.  
  
"Tomcat, pass the word to any crew you can find. We sail tonight, with the tide." He clattered down the stairs, his boot heels making most of the noise. Tiger leapt to the edge of the stairs and called down after him.  
  
"Jack, where y' going?"  
  
"To get drunk." came the reply. "I need to think."  
  
* * *  
  
Tiger strode through the streets of Port St. Andrew's once more, his thoughts dark and murderous. Most people stayed out of his way, for they knew a flamboyantly piratical man muttering darkly to himself was someone to be avoided.  
  
"Damn him." Tiger growled to himself. "Damn that cradle-robbing wench- fancying bastard. Stealing the most beautiful girl in the Caribbean...If I catch him..." Tiger shut up as he spotted a familiar face. It was Pintel.  
  
"We sail with the tide." Tiger called out to his crewmate. Not waiting to see if the older man had heard him, he resumed muttering.  
  
"WHEN I catch him, I'll kill him." He was pulled up short by a hand catching his wrist.  
  
"Whoa there, lad. Who're ye plannin' ta kill, and what fer?"  
  
Tiger turned around and saw that it was Pintel, who had obviously overheard him.  
  
"Ever heard of Will Turner?"  
  
Pintel snorted. "Yer plannin' on killin' WILL? Lad, rescrew yer head, 'cause it's not on straight!"  
  
"Pintel, he stole White's girls! All three of them, like some bloody Red Indian!" Tiger fumed. This seemed to confuse the older pirate.  
  
"Kidnapped?" Tiger nodded vigorously. Pintel rubbed his grizzled chin thoughtfully. "Well, well."  
  
Tiger glared at him. "Well what?"  
  
"Well...Will could never 'bide by kidnapping. He hated it; thought it was cowardly. I met him because he was trying to rescue a girl me old crew had kidnapped." Pintel frowned. "White's wife, as it happens. Before she married. 'Lizabeth, that was 'er name."  
  
"So ye 'n he are enemies?"  
  
Pintel burst out laughing at that.  
  
"Enemies? W' Bonny Will? Lad, I'd sooner be hated by Cap'n Jack than by Will. Nah, Will saved me life." He grinned toothily. "In a manner of speakin'."  
  
* * *  
  
Mary leaned against the Bluehawk's rail, watching the waves crash against the side of the ship. There was no land in sight, but it was a beautiful, clear night.  
  
"What're ye doin', lass?"  
  
Mary turned to face the speaker. It was the Bluehawk's first mate, an older, grizzled man with an eyepatch.  
  
"Just admiring the ocean, sir." Mary didn't like the look of this man.  
  
"Ye shouldn't be up here. Git ye down t' the cabin."  
  
"But the Captain said - "  
  
"Move it, missie!" he growled, aiming a slap in the general direction of her bottom. Mary dodged and beat a hasty retreat, muttering curses she had overheard from the tavern rats.  
  
"I warned you."  
  
It was Will, speaking without looking at her. Too annoyed to be awed, Mary stamped her foot.  
  
"Can't you yell at them, or something?"  
  
Will sighed, a pained look scored into his handsome face. He looked older, even middle-aged, and very, very tired. Suddenly it hit Mary how serious the situation was. He spoke in a very low voice she strained to hear.  
  
"No, love. I wish I could. But y' see, I'm just as much a prisoner on this ship as you are, whatever appearances may be."  
  
Mary couldn't quite comprehend this, and she told him so. He sighed.  
  
"I am sorry. But I have a deal with that bastard of an Englishman. You three - for my old crew. It pains me, lass, but I refuse to leave them to die. And this devil's crew is here to make SURE I don't leave them to die." Will padded silently away.  
  
Mary stared blankly at the stars for a while, digesting this unexpected information. For a pirate, Will sure had a loose tongue. Soon a yell from a bad-tempered crewman sent her scurrying back to the cabin, but she didn't really mind. This was a puzzle that would take three brains to solve.  
  
* * *  
  
"Weigh anchor! Set the sails!" Tiger yelled to the crew. Jack was sitting on the steps behind him, holding his hungover head. Tiger, noting his Captain's discomfort, took the wheel, the Navigator being somewhere else at the moment.  
  
"Where we headed, Jack?"  
  
"A point east of north, fer now. Here comes Min, boy, get ye'self up into the crow's nest. I need your young eyes to watch for blue sails. I think she's headed for England." Tiger didn't bother to question his Captain, but handed the tiller to Min, the navigator, and climbed nimbly into the Crow's nest, relieving Pintel of duty. The older man smirked at him as they switched places.  
  
"Still got it in yer head t' kill Bonny Will, me boy?"  
  
"Ah, maybe I'll let him explain himself first, eh?" Tiger said with a feral grin. Now that they were underway, some of his anxiety had lifted. He was actually looking forward to finding Will Turner and hearing a full explanation. And THEN he would decide if he could kill him. Tiger kept his eyes trained on the northeast horizon, a smile playing around his lips.  
  
----------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------- -----------  
  
AN: More reviews for me!! But I haven't gotten twenty yet! Come ON, guys, I see fics out there with five chapters and thirty reviews! Make me feel loved!  
  
Tazz: Yes, I like my cliffhangers. (Everyone! Go read Tazz's fic!! It's really good!)  
  
u-ne-korn: *Confused look* Like what? What special privileges would you like? I suppose I could let you borrow Tiger, if you wish. He can be a lot of fun! ^.~  
  
E-chan: How many variations of E-chan could there possibly be?  
  
Malley: Just out of curiosity, why did you review at the 4th chapter instead of the 6th? And yes, I am working on developing Mary and Gina. When I started the story it was originally just going to be about Carol, but her sisters jumped off the page and tag-teamed me into a headlock and I had no choice but to develop them. Pretty soon they became just as important as Carol. I may even have to find them love interests soon. *Mary: You'd better!*  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys, but I' a greeeeeeedy little kitty and I want more!!! Muahahaha!!!  
  
Uh, in other words, REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 7 Battle

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
AN: Sorry this one took so long, guys, but it's been a busy week. Next week is Hell Week for the fall comedy so I'm going to be even busier...sigh.....  
  
Chapter 7 - Battle  
  
"So there I was, trapped in a sinking ship, water rising faster and faster, and this damned little monkey danglin' the medallion in front of my face - "  
  
Will's narrative was interrupted by the first mate bursting into the room. He rounded on the grizzled little man.  
  
"Bloody hell, man, don't you knock?"  
  
The man didn't reply, but grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him out of the cabin. The three White girls, who had been listening to his tale, were left staring in his wake.  
  
The first mate pulled Will to the rail of the ship and pointed at the horizon.  
  
"There. D'ye see those sails?"  
  
Will felt his heart leap into his throat. He saw them, all right. They were black.  
  
"Aye," he said, carefully keeping his voice noncommittal.  
  
"D'ye recognize the ship?"  
  
"Aye, I do. You would too if you sailed these waters more. That's the Black Pearl, mate, under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, unless I miss my guess." Will had to fight to keep a note of triumph from his voice. The first mate watched his face carefully.  
  
"Would she have any cause to attack us?"  
  
"Oh, no, mate." Will said sarcastically. "That is, unless she has been to Port St. Andrews recently. Jack is a very close friend of the Governor, I believe. He wouldn't take too kindly to finding his girls on this ship."  
  
"Can she catch us?" Worry colored the man's voice. Will could no longer keep from grinning.  
  
"Without a doubt. She's the fastest ship in the Caribbean."  
  
"So perhaps we should dispose of the evidence."  
  
Will gasped, glaring at him.  
  
"You wouldn't DARE." he grated. The first mate pursed his lips.  
  
"No, unfortunately. M'lord would have my head. But seeing as they are obviously friends of yours, I think I will get you out of the way."  
  
And that's how Will found himself thrown into his cabin, his hands tied to one of the bedposts with a sturdy rope. Soon the three girls were bound to the other posts in much the same way.  
  
"Damn. Should have kept my mouth shut." Will said dolefully. He examined the knots with a critical eye. Mary wasn't so subtle; she began to rip into them with her teeth. Carol looked at Will curiously from across the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They spotted a ship on the horizon. It's the Black Pearl, and it seems she's out to rescue you three from my bloody clutches." he replied, a hint of irony in his soft voice.  
  
Carol stared at him blankly. "The Pearl? Why would she come after us?"  
  
"Carol, don't you remember what Father said? The Pearl was due to dock the day of the attack. They probably arrived just after we left."  
  
The thought was a comforting one. So was the thought that the first mate had been scared enough to tie them up and prepare for battle. Will smiled as another thought occurred to him.  
  
"Perhaps Captain Sparrow even figured that something was wrong." The girls looked at him, intrigued. "Jack is a very old friend of mine. It's possible he saw that this whole escapade was out of character for me."  
  
"Do you really think he would have noticed something like that? You are a pirate, after all." Gina said.  
  
"You don't know Jack, lass. He's the smartest, shrewdest man I've ever met. If anyone was likely to figure this mess out, it's him."  
  
Mary gave up her attack on the ropes, spitting fibers out of her mouth.  
  
"Yech. This is getting me nowhere fast." She glared distastefully at the seawater-drenched rope. "Stupid thing shrank."  
  
All four went reeling as an explosion rocked the ship. Will spread his stance and set his shoulder against Gina, who had been thrown into him. She scrambled to get her feet under her as he helped her as best he could, thanking his lucky stars that seaboard beds had to be nailed down anyway.  
  
"Looks like the fighting's begun." Mary whispered, her face pale. Carol nodded.  
  
"It's lucky that this cabin is so far astern. We're less likely to be hit." she replied quietly, listening to the yells of the crew. Strangely enough, Will began to chuckle.  
  
"You three amaze me. You're in a very dangerous, frightening situation, but you take it in stride." His eyes were glowing with what could only be called pride. Mary, Carol and Gina colored slightly, embarrassed. "I wasn't so calm on my first seaboard battle. I was panicking." Will's eyes glazed over, remembering. "Of course, HER danger helped me to keep myself together..." Suddenly his gazed snapped back to Gina.  
  
"Tell me, how do you get on with your father? Does he treat you well?"  
  
Gina's gaze was startled and incredulous. "Uh...well...he can be a bit silly at times. But we love him, and he is always more than kind to us."  
  
"He is a very loving father." Carol added. Mary nodded in agreement. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh." Will looked a bit abashed. "I haven't seen him in so long, you see...I always wondered if he would be a good father."  
  
Another crash shook the ship. This time it was Will who was thrown into Gina, but she was ready. She pushed him back to his feet with a force that was surprising for such a proper girl, and Will took note of it. They all heard a symphony of crashes, thuds, clangs, cheers and screams.  
  
"Sounds as if they're boardin'." Will said in an undertone. "It won't be long now." His gaze shifted to the tall cabinet against the opposite wall. "If only I could get to my swords..."  
  
The four were silent for a long moment, listening as the battle raged on. Suddenly a deep, clear voice rang out above the din.  
  
"WILLIAM TURNER!! WHERE ARE YE, YA BLOODY WHELP?!"  
  
Will's face lit up and he pivoted around the bedpost to face the door, ignoring the bite of the twisted ropes. He took a deep breath.  
  
"JACK!! JACK SPARROW!!!" he yelled, loud as he could.  
  
After a moment, there was a banging on the door. Loud, colorful cursing was heard, and Will's grin widened. A gunshot rang out and Mary had to duck as the locking mechanism flew smoking across the room. The doors banged open and Captain Jack Sparrow strode in with a look that spelled murder across his features. He caught Will's gaze.  
  
It had been almost ten years since Will had clapped eyes on Jack Sparrow. There were a few more lines in his weather-beaten skin, more trinkets tied into his long, messy, now gray-streaked hair. Nothing else had changed. From the kohl rimming his dark eyes to his heavy brown sea-boots, he looked exactly the way Will remembered him. Jack was appraising him as well, taking in the bags under his eyes, the red marks around his bound wrists and the look he was giving his oldest friend. Jack's features melted from anger to exasperation.  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack, if y' please." he quipped as he swaggered up to Will and regarded him with a characteristic smirk. "Hell's bells, boy, must I always get you out of trouble?" He pulled out his boarding cutlass and sliced easily though Will's bonds. Will ripped himself free, rubbing his chaffed wrists. He immediately made for the sword cabinet.  
  
"You know, it's YOUR fault I became a pirate in the first place, my friend." Will tossed over his shoulder as he opened the cabinet.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, had settled his appraising eye on Mary, who could do naught but stare at him. Jack Sparrow was even more infamous than Will Turner, and much more extravagant.  
  
"You're one of White's girls, eh?" His eyes roamed up and down her length in a most unsettling manner. "I see now why he keeps you little pretties locked away from scalawags like meself." he said with a wink, coming a bit closer than was necessary as he cut her down. Mary was, for the first time in her life, speechless. Not even Will had had that kind of effect on her. Jack waggled his eyebrows at her as he went to cut Carol's bonds.  
  
"Ah. You'd be the one that Tiger's been making eyes at."  
  
"Who?" Carol asked, hardly daring to hope.  
  
"Tiger. Thomas. Tomcat. Me firs' mate. Red-streaked hair, yellow eyes, big hat with a big ugly plume?"  
  
"Oh." Carol's mind found its way back to the ridiculously large brown-and- orange feather that had been in her mysterious pirate's hat. "Yes, it was rather ugly."  
  
"Don't let him hear you say that." Jack replied with a grin.  
  
The sounds of battle had been getting very loud. Suddenly the door burst open and the fight came into the room.  
  
"Speak of the devil..."  
  
Sure enough, Tiger was there, fighting like the animal for which he was named. His white fencer's shirt was ripped, the oversized hat usually on his head was missing and his hair was escaping from the bandanna that was meant to hold it in place. In his hands were twin sabers which he was wielding with deadly efficiency. Unfortunately, he was sorely outnumbered and barely holding his own.  
  
Will and Jack saw his plight and immediately jumped into the fray, forgetting that Gina was still trapped against the bedpost. She screamed and tried unsuccessfully to get out of the way.  
  
Carol backed up against the wall, trying to stay out of the way. Mary, forever the adventurer, wove around the battle to the cabinet, intent on getting something to cut her sister free. She wasn't fast enough, however. The voice of the first mate rang out over the din.  
  
"Kill them! Forget your orders, just KILL THEM!!"  
  
Will growled and redoubled his efforts, hacking his way through the mass to his enemy. Unfortunately, Tiger and Jack were having trouble pushing the battle away from the girls. One man pinned Jack to a wall and another managed to knock Tiger over. While they were recovering a lone man slipped past and made for Gina, tied helpless to the bed. He reared back and Gina screamed, turning her face and shutting her eyes tightly. She felt the impact, but no pain, no bloody warmth.  
  
Am I dead? she thought. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Carol?" The word came out in a disbelieving whisper.  
  
Carol was standing in front of her, her long, brown hair tumbling down her back. Slowly, she slumped to the floor. A large, red stain was spreading over her left shoulder, spilling over the hand that had been clapped to the wound. Gina looked up in time to see her other sister stab the offender in the back with a long dagger. Her face stony, Mary cut Gina down with the bloody knife. She stepped over Carol and took up a fighting stance in front of her, dripping dagger in hand, her face daring anyone stupid enough to come near her. Gina dropped down next to her fallen sister and took her into her lap.  
  
"Caroline Jacklyn, you are a very foolish girl." she commented with a teary smile.  
  
"Am...I...dead?" Carol asked, echoing Gina's earlier thought.  
  
"I doubt it. I don't think he hit anything vital. His sword didn't even go through."  
  
"No...it broke off...when it hit...my shoulder blade." Carol gingerly removed her hand, revealing the spur of metal stuck in her shoulder. "Badly...made...weapon."  
  
"Oh, dear..." Gina said, staring at the gruesome sight. "Well, at least it's slowing the blood flow..."  
  
"Move, lass."  
  
Jack pushed Mary aside and knelt next to the two girls. He examined the wound quickly.  
  
"Remove the metal and bind the wound. That sword was not very clean."  
  
He stood back up and ran back to Tiger's side. Between the two of them, they managed to push the onslaught, now greatly diminished, out the door. Jack slammed the doors behind him, leaving Tiger and the girls in the cabin. Tiger jammed the doors shut with a stray piece of wood and hurried to Carol's side. He began to untie his headscarf.  
  
"That was brave of ye, lass." he said in a low, soothing voice. She grinned painfully.  
  
"What...are sisters...for?" she replied. He surprised her by picking up her hand and holding it. His other hand wrapped around the metal in her shoulder. He yanked.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" Carol screamed, squeezing his hand for all she was worth as pain coursed through her. He tossed the bloody steel to the side and began binding her shoulder with his headscarf.  
  
"My apologies. If I had warned ye, ye would've tensed up."  
  
"It's...alright..." she said breathlessly as she slumped back against her sister's breast. He watched her face as he tended to her, to make sure he wasn't adding to her pain. She chanced to look up, and their eyes met. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
His eyes were high and slanted, with long lashed and large pupils. But it was the color that got her attention - a brilliant golden amber, somewhere between the color of honey and the color of flame. With his strange eyes and his long, brown-and-red striped hair, he looked like an ancient tribal cat-god.  
  
Oh. she thought. That's why they call him Tiger.  
  
She was unwilling to break his gaze. He seemed so fascinated by her... Finally she looked away, down at her shoulder. It was all she could do to hold back a foolish smile.  
  
The scarf tied around her shoulder was tawny cotton, dyed with ragged black tiger stripes.  
  
--------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------ -------  
  
AN: YAY!! My longest chapter to date!!!! Over 2,400 words!! *does a happy dance* And look, I have over 20 reviews!! Yay again! *Another happy dance* Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!  
  
E-chan: P-dude? *confused look* Who be dat? And I did go the index, and you're right, there are like 10 E-chans or variations thereof. Which sucks. E-mail me if you need name ideas.  
  
Malley: Look, I wrote more! And it's really long, too!!  
  
u-ne-korn: It wouldn't matter, even if I had finished it previously. I'd still revise it all the time. I can't stand writing that's more than two weeks old, it annoys me.  
  
*Tiger* What's wrong with me? *cries*  
  
*Jack* I am owned by no bloody wench, savvy?!  
  
Um, well, if you don't want Tiger then...how about a cookie? *hands u-ne- korn a big yummy cookie*  
  
Tazz: Here ya go! And I love the way your story's been developing! Keep at it!  
  
Linda: Read the rest, silly!!  
  
Look look look look look look look look!! THESE people reveiwed!! YOU should too!! I want thirty reviews!! Savvy?! 


	9. Chapter 8 Tortuga Harbor

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
AN: You guys, I am SOOOOO sorry this has been so long in coming, but the last two weeks I've barely been at home at all... between the play, the choir concert, the band concert, my trip to New York and homework, I haven't had a chance to write at all...waaaaahhh!!  
  
And I just realized how horribly Mary-Sue-ish this is. I'm sorry, but I promise it will get better in the future, okay? But it will get fluffier before it gets deeper. It has to, or my surprises don't work. This story is nowhere near done, and I have several surprises up my sleeve. Suffice to say that none of the characters are as perfect as they seem right now...  
  
----------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------- ------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - Tortuga Harbor  
  
"Tortuga," Tiger called from his position as lookout, "dead ahead!"  
  
Carol smiled, humming a pirate chantey under her breath as she patched up Mary's ripped dress. Carol's wound had been painful for a few days, but now that the wound had been cleaned and re-bound by the Pearl's medic, the pain had lessened, and her shoulder was stiff but not unusable.  
  
Despite everything that had happened, though, the three girls had begun to enjoy their adventure. Just getting off the island was good enough for Carol, who was reveling in the freedom the sea offered. Mary, now clad in just her shift and one of Tiger's old shirts, had picked up some piratical jargon and was conversing amiably with Pintel and Ragetti. Seeing as the Bluehawk's old crew was ... indisposed, the Pearl had loaned several of her crew members until the two ships reached Tortuga, including Pintel, Ragetti and Tiger. Gina and Will were sitting side-by-side by the mast, deep in conversation. Carol, watching them, smiled wider. Those two acted as if they had always known each other. Carol had never seen Gina open up so well to anyone else, save her sisters. She was even laughing.  
  
As a matter of fact, all three of them had come to see Will as a kind of uncle - even Mary, who had gotten over her affections for him. (Or so she said.) Mary's attention had turned to the dashing Jack Sparrow, and hang the world's opinion. So what if he was twice as old as she? Jack, amused by the lass's attention, had responded by flirting outrageously.  
  
Speaking of flirting...  
  
Carol glanced up at the crow's nest, where Tiger was gazing pensively out to sea. Tiger was an enigma. He was calm and quiet, even shy, most of the time, yet she had seen him lash out quite a few times in fits of passionate emotion. He was obviously interested in her, yet he kept his distance, and had barely spoken to her. It was almost as if her was afraid of her. And on top of that, he had an exaggerated sense of his own honor which left all but the oldest and most respected crew members walking on eggshells around him. The only person who could speak frankly to him was his Captain.  
  
Tiger glanced down at her, his eyes unreadable. He looked away immediately, his ears turning pink.  
  
Carol sighed in exasperation.  
  
* * *  
  
"But, Will!!" Mary cried.  
  
"No 'but's, lass. You're not going. I don't care how capable you are, or how many crewmen pledge to protect you," Will added with a glare at Pintel and Ragetti, "you are not going into that pit of immorality if I have anything to say about it!" Will grimaced. "It's bad enough I have to go."  
  
Mary stomped her foot childishly.  
  
"Who are you to order me about? You're not my father!"  
  
Will winced, hurt. Jack jumped to his rescue.  
  
"Lass. When last I looked, you were his prisoner." He gave her a look. "What makes you think he won't just..." he looked around for inspiration, "...tie you to the mast?"  
  
Mary's jaw dropped, an indignant expression pasted across her features.  
  
"You wouldn't DARE." she gasped. Will sighed and glared at Jack, as if to say 'that did NOT help.'  
  
"No, Mary, I won't. But I WILL be acting as your...guardian...while you are under my care. No Tortuga. End of conversation."  
  
Mary's eyes welled with tears. Sniffling, she bolted away.  
  
Will sighed, leaning on the rail next to Jack.  
  
"So is this what it means to be a father?" he asked, keeping his voice low. Jack chuckled.  
  
"Regretting your decisions, lad?" he asked. Will shrugged.  
  
"No. I still think I was right to leave Elizabeth. Pirate marriages are too difficult to maintain. But..." He sighed. "I would have liked to have raised those three."  
  
Jack's lips twisted into a characteristic smirk. "A spicy little piece, that one. Real spitfire. Don't suppose Daddy would let her have a little fun with ol' Nuncle Jack?"  
  
Will glared. "Not funny."  
  
"I thought not. Ah, well, plenty of other women in Tortuga."  
  
"Not that don't want to slap you." Will retorted without thinking. Then, suddenly, he grinned. "That's it!"  
  
Jack was confused. "That's what?"  
  
Will grinned, slapping Jack on the back.  
  
"Think Anamaria would mind having a few guests tonight?"  
  
------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -- --------------------  
  
AN: Thank you to my reviewers!! But, I don't have 30 yet!! Come on guys, I'm really close...plus I respond personally to every review I get! So review!!  
  
u-ne-korn: Brilliant? *blush* I wouldn't go THAT far...  
  
Gypsy: Uh, sorry, this one's short. Only because I have homework yet and this is a logical place to stop. No cliffhangers this time!  
  
E-chan: Oh. You mean Pintel. Sorry.  
  
...ESP?  
  
Caudio: Thanks... read the rest of the chapters now!  
  
--------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Review! Now! Go!  
  
...Please?  
  
************************  
  
(Again, FF.net forced me to remove my author's notes. I don't really understand why, but I don't want to get kicked off. So just so you know, there were, like, three weeks in between this note and the last post.)  
  
Guys. I'm sorry. But it looks like I won't be able to post much for quite a while.  
  
School is in full swing, and Dance Group and homework are demanding much of my time and energy. On top of that, I'm trying to get my college applications in by Christmas Break . . . trust me, it's crazy.  
  
On top of that . . . I'm just . . . not in a very pirate-y mood. To save you all from bad writing, I'll wait until I'm back in the mood before I write more. Because otherwise, it's gonna suck.  
  
But if you really liked this fic, (which isn't a lot of you anyway, because I have, like, five constant reviewers) then leave me a review, put me in your favorites, and check on my fic from time to time. I promise that I will continue posting, maybe around Thanksgiving or Christmas Break.  
  
Thank you, and my love to all my loyal friends and new readers who stuck with me enough to read this far.  
  
Aura-chan 


	10. Chapter 9 Anamaria Warren

Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
AN: Well, FF.net made me move my author's notes. Bah. But while I was takin' care of THAT business, I found myself wanting to write again. Yay! This chappie is a bit short, though not as bad as some previously. And don't expect another chapter TOO soon. But before Christmas. I hope.  
  
---------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Anamaria Warren  
  
The house was small, homely, yet larger and certainly cleaner than most of the homes on the outskirts of Tortuga.  
  
Will, Jack, Tiger and the girls approached the house. At once, a surprisingly loud din began to emit from it.  
  
"Tiger! JACK!!"  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and a flood of children, from toddler to teenager, came running out. Jack and Tiger were immediately swamped by yelling kids. Carol was amazed at the variety - there were more than a dozen of them, ranging from very dark black kids to pale redheads and even one little Asian girl. All were happy, well-fed, and exuberant. It was obvious that Tiger and Jack were considered favorite uncles, but the two eldest children, a boy and girl, both mulatto, detached themselves and approached Will shyly.  
  
"Cap'n Turner?"  
  
"Why, if it isn't Samantha! And - oh, my - James? How you have grown.I barely recognize you!"  
  
"Where ya been fer de last ten years, Cap'n Turner? I hasn't seen ya since I was eight!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Aye, and I was only five, I hardly remember ya, Cap'n!" That was the boy, taller but more youthful.  
  
"Well, well."  
  
Everyone looked up to see a beautiful mulatto woman standing in the doorway with a babe in her arms. Her long, dark hair flowed out from under a red bandanna, and she was dressed simply, in men's clothing. She looked to be about forty.  
  
"Will Turner. Haven't seen you in this town for nigh on a decade."  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Will strode up and swept the little woman into his arms, babe and all.  
  
"Anamaria! By the stars, it's good to see you again!" He set her down and eyed the multitude of children.  
  
"You've been a busy girl, Ana. When I left you only had three."  
  
Ana laughed brightly. "Oh, they're not all mine. I adopted half of them from other women who couldn't keep them. All the dark ones are mine - except for Tasha, there." A little ebon-black girl who looked to be about five waved shyly.  
  
"So. What brings you to my door, my friends?" Ana asked, seeing the rest of the group for the first time. "And who are these lovely ladies?"  
  
"Oh, I forget myself. Anamaria, this is Gina, Carol and Mary White, of St. Andrews'." The three girls curtsied and Anamaria nodded to them.  
  
"They look a bit proper to be travelin' with the likes of you, my friend. You didn't kidnap them, I hope?"  
  
Will looked uncomfortable. Mary came to his rescue.  
  
"We are guests on Captain Turner's Ship, Miss..." She paused.  
  
"Oh! It's Warren. But please, just call me Anamaria, or Ana."  
  
"Ana," Will interjected, "I don't want them alone into Tortuga harbor - for obvious reasons - and I don't want to take them with me. May they stay with you tonight? We'll pick them up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why can't you leave them on the ship?" Ana asked. Will bit his lip. Jack, who had finally detached himself from the mob of children, was the one who answered.  
  
"Ana, they're ELIZABETH'S children. Would you?"  
  
"Oh." Ana's eyes grew wide. "I see. Sure, I'll take them for tonight. Here now, children, come inside." The throng of children instantly grew quiet and filed into the house. "You too, ladies. I'm sure I can find something for three young women to do in a house full of kids." She winked and ushered them inside. Once they were in, she turned to Will.  
  
"White?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "Not Turner? But..."  
  
Will shook his head sadly. "Please. Don't."  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright," Will said as he, Jack and Tiger turned the corner. "Where are we headed?"  
  
Jack gave him a look. "Where'd ya think, whelp? Gibbs. You need to get yourself a crew, mate." He chuckled. "After all, if I can't sail a ship all by me onesies, then YOU certainly can't."  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Thanks ever so, my fine feathered floppy-hatted friend."  
  
"You're welcome. Ah, here we are."  
  
Jack marched up to the door of a small, rather run-down cottage and banged on the door. After a moment, colorful swearing was heard and Gibbs poked his head out groggily.  
  
"What in blazes - Jack! Blast ye, ye know better than to wake a man when he's - Well! Sink me sideways and call me a turtle, if it isn't Will Turner!"  
  
Gibbs, now over sixty, was still the same as he ever was. He greeted Will warmly.  
  
"I see you've moved on to higher things, Gibbs." Will said, his honey colored eyes dancing. "What happened to the pigs?"  
  
"Funny, William. Come in, come in! You too, Tommy boy."  
  
As Gibbs retreated into his home, Will gave Tiger a look.  
  
"Tommy boy?" he asked. The corner of his mouth twitched with restrained amusement. Tiger almost blushed. Almost.  
  
"I've known Gibbs since I was but a lad. He's rather set in his ways."  
  
"He's always been set in his ways. Come on, Tommy." Will replied, grinning. Tiger cuffed him upside the head.  
  
"Just because he does doesn't mean YOU can." he growled. Will laughed, and together they entered Gibbs' humble abode.  
  
--------------------------- ----------  
  
Wai!! I need to take breaks more often! Look, I got TWO new reviewers!!  
  
u-ne-korn: Eh . . . sorry about the skippage. And no, I haven't explained why Will took the girls yet. That's next chapter. It's complicated. And the part I jumped, well, you were supposed to just assume that they had won. (ie, I was too lazy to write the end of the battle.)  
  
Tazz: *sticks out tongue*  
  
E-chan: *sticks out tongue twice*  
  
Dohgzmania: Here you go! *hands chapter on a silver platter*  
  
Shiranai Seito: Lookie! I wrote more! *happygrin*  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to have writing motivation!! 


	11. Chapter 10 Will's Tale

AN: Will you look at that?? TWO chapters in ONE day!!! And it's not even 9:00 in the morning yet!! Whoopee!! You have Josh to thank for this chapter, kiddies. For my Secret Santa present he got me a big ol' PotC movie poster. It was the last one in all of Great Northern Mall, and it was actually taken off the window display. ^.^ It makes me happy. And that's why I've been in such a pirate-y mood today.  
  
This one is rather long. And I'm proud of it. It's in a different style than the rest of the fic. Enjoy.  
  
Oh. And also, I put in references to three of the best pirate movies of all time - The Seahawk, Captain Blood, and my favorite, the Black Swan. If you can spot them, I'll give you a cookie. Except for my brother, Kaven. If he DOESN'T spot them he should be shot. (And asking him is cheating, for those of you that know him.)  
  
Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 - Will's Tale  
  
Once the four men were seated around Gibbs' kitchen table, mugs of cool spiced rum in their hands, it wasn't long before the questions stared coming. First, Gibbs had to be told what was going on, and why Will needed a crew. Then Jack asked the question they all were itching to know.  
  
"So, 'Bonny' Will . . . How ever did you end up with that crew of scalawags? Where are Jaime and the others?"  
  
"Jaime?" Tiger asked.  
  
"Jamison Cart was my first mate. Is. Is still my first mate." Will said. He looked around, taking in Gibbs' confused look, Tiger's skeptical gaze and Jack's raised eyebrow. He sighed.  
  
"I suppose I should start from the beginning." And Will began his tale.  
  
* * *  
  
For the last eight years or so, I've been sailing the pirate waters in the Indian Ocean. I just had to get away from Jamaica, I guess. The waters there are full of ancient mysteries, older and more powerful than even the Aztecs were. Indians. Natives. African tribes who have been set in their traditions since hundreds of years before England was conceived. I loved it. It was so liberating to be away from England's influence, at least in part.  
  
My home port was a pirating community based in Madagascar. I and six or eight other pirate captains of all nationalities came and went as we pleased. The town was very similar to St. Andrews' - basically cut off from the civilized world, relying on pirate news, pirate business, and pirate trade to stay healthy. It was also a safe haven for escaped slaves, convicts and outcasts of all types. Of course, such an . . . interesting population eventually would attract the attention of one world power or the other. Just my luck, the first country to discover it was England.  
  
I had recently been in a bad gunfight with a French captain who was under the impression that I had insulted his mistress. Me? Insult a WOMEN? I'd have to have gone daft. But he had been drunk and his mistress was a scheming . . . ah, well, that's the French for you. The Bluehawk had a pretty big hole in 'er, just above the waterline. I could sail, but it was only a matter of time before a storm or rough waters filled her up. Lucky, I was close to port, and put in for repairs.  
  
While I was beached anyway, I decided to do some recruiting. In the last battle I had lost seven of my best crewmen, including Jeremy, my navigator. I found men to replace the others, but there didn't seem to be a single navigator on the whole bloomin' island. I was about to give up when a fellow approached me about the job. He said his name was John, and he was a runaway from the King's navy with several years' experience as a navigator. I did some poking around, but his story checked with every source I could find. He even had lashmarks on his back from when they caught him drinking at his post. I could see no reason for him So I signed him on and we set off as soon as the Bluehawk was seaworthy.  
  
I am still not sure how he did it. But somehow, at the next town we raided, a Portuguese settlement on the African coast, two English ships lay in wait. While we engaged one ship in combat, the crew of the other sneaked aboard the Bluehawk and captured first the back watch, then Jaime and my second mate Peter, then me. With all of the authority on the ship captured, the crew surrendered. That's when I found out that John was an English spy, but I still don't know how he sent them word of our destination. Homing pigeon, I guess. I have to say I respected him. He took the beating and played a very dangerous gamble for his country, and he won. I and my crew were headed to England to be hanged, and the Bluehawk was to be repainted and sold as a merchant vessel.  
  
I was resigned to my fate. After all, I should have been hanged for treason and piracy years ago. I was sorry for the six innocent new crew members, though. I felt like I had killed them by hiring. But Jaime reminded me that they were pirates too, and they had accepted the risks when they became such. He was right, of course. During the three-month trip back to England, Jaime and Peter kept me sane.  
  
In England we were tried, and of course found guilty. The whole crew - some thirty-odd men - were sentenced to death by hanging. We were thrown in a jail to await the mass hanging at dawn. But we never saw it.  
  
Around midnight the jailkeeper brought us out in twos and threes and locked us in prison wagons. We were driven for the better part of an hour over a moor to a large, stately home. Once there, we were unloaded and the men were thrown in cells. Jaime and I were brought up to a drawing room and presented before a noble of the English court.  
  
It turns out that this noble had bought both our lives and the Bluehawk. He told me he had singled me out because I was a living legend, perfect for his purposes. And then he told me the deal.  
  
I was to take the Bluehawk and a crew that he would supply me with and raid a little English town called St. Andrews. Of course, I immediately refused. I had planned on never setting foot on St. Andrews' again. But that was when the noble informed me that Elizabeth had died of consumption years ago. I was so shocked that I could do nothing but listen.  
  
During the raid I was to burn, rape, loot, or pillage whatever I wished. I could even keep a captain's share of the spoils - he wasn't interested in riches. However, I was to leave the governor unharmed and steal away his three daughters. I had three months to get there, do the deed, and get back to England. Once I returned to England, I would be able to trade each daughter for one-third of my crew. But if I was late in returning, he would torture and kill one of my crew members for every week extra. And the way he described the things he would do left me with no doubts about his sincerity. The man is sick. Demented, twisted, and very, very sick.  
  
But what choice did I have? If I refused, Jaime would have been shot on the spot. So I decided to go with it for the time being and deal with the consequences once I had an idea of what I was up against. And I did. And now I'm here. And I have exactly forty-one days to get back to England and do something before Jaime is tortured to death.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
No new reviews, because I only posted the last chapter an hour and a half ago. But keep reviewing, because I WILL answer you!!! 


	12. Chapter 11 Roger Warren

AN: WAAAIIII!!! Christmas break!! Yessss!! I should be posting more often. Um, except for the fact that this chapter marks the end of the stuff I've written in my notebook. From here on out, I play it by ear.  
  
There isn't much action in this chapter, but I REALLY like it. It's possibly the funniest chapter so far. But other than funnyness and feel- good-ness, this chapter is all about the character development, especially in the three girls and Ana's family.  
  
Disclaimer - Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - Roger Warren  
  
It was two days before Jack, Will, Tiger and Gibbs were able to round up a crew for the Bluehawk. When they finally were finished with inspection on the morning of the third day, they decided to go out and celebrate before returning to bring the White girls back to the ship.  
  
Consequently, all four were utterly drunk by noon. And that's when they decided to walk back to Anamaria's. Well, Tiger was walking. Jack's gait was a bit sloppier than usual, and he was walking backwards, telling the rest some wild tale of his adventures and gesticulating madly. Will was laughing so hard he could barely see straight, let alone walk straight, and Gibbs was not only laughing and stumbling about but holding a hung-over head, as he had been drunk the night before as well. Tiger, who had a high alcohol tolerance, didn't drink much, and had heard the story before, was doing his level best to keep them all going in the right direction.  
  
Of course, it wasn't long before Jack finished his tale and started a rousing chorus of "A Pirate's Life for Me". And that is what they were singing when the finally made it back to the Warren household.  
  
The children, who, as usual, had been up at the crack of dawn, were playing Tag in the yard. Gina was in the front yard, exasperated, trying to stop the raucous noise created by the half-dozen yelling, screaming kids. Something was different about her. It took Tiger a second to figure it out.  
  
Strapped to her waist were a pair of flintlock pistols.  
  
Tiger blinked. No, they were still there. Gina. Wearing a WEAPON. Gina. Sweet, prissy little Gina.  
  
Not only that, but she looked comfortable with them. They had only been gone two days - what the hell happened?  
  
Now Tiger noticed the other changes in Gina. The maroon dress had been replaced by a dusky rose muslin. Only one petticoat, and no corset to speak of. Her stiff canvas shoes had been replaced by soft leather heels. But also, Gina held herself differently. She looked more sure of herself. And whenever she stood up straight, her hands found their way to her sides, to rest on the brace of pistols.  
  
Of course, the three alcoholics hadn't noticed anything. Will merely flashed her a sly, if slightly drunken, smile as he passed. Gina pursed her lips and glared, in obvious disapproval.  
  
"Don't do that, luv." Jack commented. "Ye look like yer mother."  
  
Gina stared in amazement as they entered the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Carol and Ana's eldest daughter Samantha had, for some unfathomable reason, decided to try to teach Mary to bake. Teacakes, specifically. It wasn't going very well.  
  
"No! Mary, don't BEAT the batter, FOLD it!! Like this." Samantha demonstrated carefully. But Mary wasn't paying attention. She had been woken up several times during the night by one child or another. They had all adopted her, it seemed, and thus she had had barely four hours of sleep. Giddy, tired, and full of adrenaline, Mary was getting positively silly.  
  
Mary's entire outlook had been drastically changed by her weekend at the Warren's. She was the only one of the sisters who had shed her skirts entirely, and was now dressed in a cream-colored fencer's shirt and a pair of forest green breeches tucked into a pair of Samantha's old brown leather knee-boots. Her long, flame-red hair was held back in a thick braid, and a beautifully made, gold-inlaid cutlass was belted low on her hips. She looked very swashbuckling, and FELT very swashbuckling, and was thus swashing her buckle with anything she could get her hands on - right now, a wooden spoon. Carol reached over and took it from her.  
  
Carol was different, as well. She was dressed in a simpler, dark blue dress, entirely without petticoats, and her shoes had been replaced with low boots. The ensemble was completed by a black leather jerkin James had recently grown out of. Hung from her side was an elegant rapier, the swept hand guard polished to a high sheen.  
  
"Mary, will you PLEASE cooperate?" Carol asked. Samantha giggled. Mary threw up her hands in frustration.  
  
"Face it, you two, I'll never figure it out."  
  
"You should have been born a man." Samantha commented wisely. Carol rolled her eyes, but Mary threw her nose in the air.  
  
"I'm better than ANY man. And prettier, too." She said. There was a pause, then all three girls burst out laughing.  
  
Ana chose that moment to enter, little baby Samuel in her arms.  
  
"Really, you three, you're worse than the children." She handed Samuel to his sister. "Here. He needs feeding." Samantha grimaced, but set to work.  
  
That was when they heard the singing.  
  
"We're Devils, and black sheep, and really bad eggs . . ."  
  
Carol, Samantha and Mary watched in amazement as four men, drunk in varying degrees, stumbled into the house. Ana just sighed.  
  
"Well, you four are a sight to see." Jack swayed his way over to her.  
  
"Drink up, me hearties . . . Yo ho!!"  
  
Ana wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of rum on his breath.  
  
"Jack, don't you ever get tired of that stuff? Whenever you're in town you get drunk of your ass and fall asleep on my floor."  
  
Jack smiled at her knowingly, placing an unsteady finger alongside his nose.  
  
"Ah, but what a lovely floor it is! . . . whoa."  
  
Jack swayed, then pitched forward and toppled into Ana, dragging her down to the floor. Once his eyes refocused, he smirked down at the woman under him, his hair falling wildly about his face.  
  
"Well, now. THIS is a compromising position."  
  
Ana glared up at him, his weight causing her breath to come short.  
  
"Would you kindly remove yourself from my person?" Her voice carried ice. Jack seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head slowly.  
  
"No, lass. You're more comfortable than the floor. I think I may fall 'sleep right here. . ." he said with a small yawn. He slumped forward, eyes closed, ignoring the panicked look on Ana's face as she fought to breathe - Jack wasn't exactly light. "Jack Sparrow, what the HELL are you doing on top of my wife?"  
  
The voice was low, booming and imperious. Jack, however, was unimpressed. He lazily opened one eye.  
  
Towering over him, giving him a look that would have set a lesser man screaming in terror, was six and a half feet of smooth black muscle.  
  
Jack grinned, closing his eye.  
  
"Roger, you know as well as I that the only reason she married you and not me was because you're richer."  
  
Captain Roger Warren rolled his eyes and reached down, hauling Jack off his wife by the scruff of his neck. Lifting the smaller man to eye level, he gave him a look.  
  
"And more sober." he retorted. Jack smiled as Roger set him down.  
  
Ana stood up, calmly brushed herself off, then reared back and slapped Jack with all her strength. Jack reeled, nearly hitting the floor again.  
  
Will grinned and leaned close to him.  
  
"I think you deserved that, mate."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks again to my reviewers!  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory: And now . . . it has been continued. *bows*  
  
u-ne-korn: Don't forget, Jack's crew was there to help. And no, I'm not done explaining yet. There is more. Oh, yes, there is. But you'll just have to wait and find out, like everybody else.  
  
Tazz: Lookie, I posted!! Now, it's you're turn!! *glare*  
  
Shannon*Black: I have continued. Tell me what you think!  
  
HyPErAcTiVeChyLDe: eh, I know how it is. You should see me late at night when I'm pumped up on sugar. Not a happy sight. I'm glad you're enjoying this.  
  
Maritza: Wow, what a compliment. ^.^ This one made my day. I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
And here is the part of every fic where I threaten to poke you with big, sharp, pointy sticks until you review. So here goes.  
  
I will poke you with big, sharp, pointy sticks until you review. REVIEW!! 


	13. Chapter 12 Norrington

AN: I'm back!!

:ducks flying fruit:

I know!! I know!! I've been an absolutely horrible person and haven't updated in AGES. I'm sorry, I really am!! I got stuck after the last chapter and couldn't figure out how to keep going. But just recently I got myself a new muse, in the form of a boyfriend named Tiger. Yes, his nickname really is Tiger, and he's tall and skinny and introverted, just like my Tiger. The day I noticed the similarities – yesterday, actually – was the day I decided to get off my fat ass and write again.  
  
I actually wrote out the entire plot in outline form from here on out. We're looking at about 25 chapters, plus an epilogue. So now I know what's going on when, and I should be able to write a lot faster. Note the "should", I know better than to make promises I don't know if I can keep. But hopefully, there won't be any more six-month-waits. Ideally, this thing will be done before I go to college in September – but how likely is THAT?  
  
And yeah, this one is short. And not terribly exciting. Sorry. That's just how it played out.  
  
Disclaimer – Same as the Prologue. Just click the back button and save yourself the trouble of suing me.  
  
----- ------ ----- -----  
  
**Chapter 12 – Norrington**  
  
That night, the entire Warren household, Will, Jack, Tiger, Gibbs and the White sisters sat down to a feast, as prepared by the women (yes, even Mary). Good food, good drink, and good company was shared by all.

When dinner was over, the men showed their appreciation by offering to clean up. Not trusting them in her kitchen, Ana stayed inside to supervise.

Meanwhile, Samantha decided to take the three White girls for a walk down to the docks. Seeing them leave, Will motioned for Tiger to follow them. They weren't inside the city proper, but Tortuga is not a safe place any way you look at it.

With so many hands to help, the house was soon sparkling clean and the men had retired to the front stoop to enjoy the night air.

"So, Will. How were you planning to get your crew back?"

Will made a face.

"No idea. I could try and bluff it, I suppose. But with the crew that was sent with me gone, I doubt it'll work."

"Hoy, who's that?" Roger suddenly asked. Coming up the walk was a tall figure dressed in plain black breeches and a white shirt. Carried over his arm was a blue navy captain's coat.

Will and Jack both stood and reached for their weapons.

"Hold your fire, gentlemen. I'm not here to arrest you."

"Norrington." Jack said, keeping his hands on his pistols. "What other business would a naval commander have in Tortuga, other than to arrest?"

Norrington smiled grimly. "Call it curiosity. I'm here on my own business, not the Crown's. Yet."

Roger stood. "I'm Roger Warren, sir. And I would appreciate it if you would tell me who you are and why you are on my property."

Norrington looked up at him, nonplussed. "I beg your pardon. I am Commodore Norrington of the King's navy. And I am here because I was looking for Mr. Turner, here. I was directed to this home by a group of very polite young ladies I met along the road." He looked pointedly at Will. "If I had gone suddenly blind, I would have recognized Elizabeth's daughters." He looked at Roger. "I'm guessing the last was yours."

Roger looked at him for a moment. "Sit. Explain yourself."

"Thank you, sir." Norrington sat in the chair normally occupied by Tiger.

"I received a letter calling for all members of my squad to search for a certain _Bluehawk_ and Will Turner, who had allegedly captured the daughters of Governor White of St. Andrew's Island. Of course, I immediately sent my squadron out to comb the seas. I knew they were Elizabeth's daughters, and I knew there may be reason for Will to capture them, if only just to know them, if not to take them permanently. "

"It wasn't until after I had sent out my fleet that I received a similar letter from Governor White himself. In his letter, he told me the date of the attack, how it had played out, and the strange fact that there had been no ransom note. He also informed me that the _Black Pearl_ had departed the same day to chase the _Bluehawk_ down."

"Several things were wrong with this. First of all, the original letter was from the naval base in the Carolinas. I realized that there was no possible way for a commander so far away to have heard about the attack and sent an order back, given the date of the attack. This, of course, led me to believe that someone had known about the attack beforehand."

"Secondly, the letter from the Carolinas had requested that the girls be brought to England, with prior notice. Why would this be? Why not take the girls back to their home?"

He looked pointedly around the group.

"I was hoping someone here would be able to answer that. Because if there is a corrupt man in the chain of command, he needs to be exposed and dealt with."

Silence.

Jack sat back in his chair and took another sip from his mug.

"It's going to be a long night."  
  
--------------------------- ---------------

Reader response time.....  
  
Tazz: Bum yourself, you haven't updated in as long or longer than me!! :meh:  
  
Jess58: Thank you! I was a bit bored with all PoTC fics being the same, myself. Hence, this fic.  
  
Shiranai Seito: Thank you! I try to stay as true to the movie and the characters as possible.  
  
E-chan: Pencils and pens are so passé. I write on my brand-new, shiny, pretty laptop!! :grins happily:  
  
PaIgE S: Here, have some more storie. :grin:  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory: Well, here you go. I promise I'm not done yet. Heh, people think about my writing..... eeep.....

Alright. I've done my part, now you do yours. Reveiw!!


End file.
